


Reverse Attempt

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B





	Reverse Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts).



红牛车队最近有开不完的会，Max一天天推迟着回家的时间。

已经五天了，Carlos一个人住在Max摩纳哥的公寓里。他们俩每天晚上都用FaceTime聊天，Max有一次甚至累到拿着手机就睡着了。

 

……  
“Max，我好想你。”  
“我也想你！”  
……

“亲爱的我明天早上就回来！做好早饭等我哦！”  
“好。”  
Carlos回应了屏幕里男孩给他的亲亲。  
在差不多互道了十几次晚安之后他们终于结束了视频通话。

 

他躺在床上思考着明天早上要给Max做什么吃。想着想着，他有了个特殊的点子，自己脸红着摇了摇头，把脸埋进松软的枕头里。

当然，是Max的枕头。

Carlos通常不是主动的一方，但是这次对于他们来说分开的时间有些太长了。彼此身心上的渴望让耐心含蓄Carlos也不禁开始心痒痒。

第二天早上Carlos起得比平时更早。

 

他在衣柜里翻找了一番，满意地走进了厨房开始准备早餐。

【收到一条短信】  
我还有十五分钟就到了哦！——M

当一切准备就绪，他坐在沙发上等着门铃响起。  
Carlos想了一想，揉乱了自己的头发。

 

门铃终于响起，他从沙发上跳了起来，镇定了一下慢慢地走到门厅打开门。

“亲爱的我回来啦！”

Carlos接受了对方的熊抱，越过Max的肩看到了电梯门里的Daniel和Lewis。

Max关上了大门。  
这才仔细地看了看自己好久没见的亲亲男朋友。

他发现Carlos穿着自己的蓝色外套，长度刚好盖过屁股，拉链拉到胸口的位置。

“如果我没猜错的话——”  
Max再次靠近Carlos，把手从下摆伸进了外套。  
“——你里面什么都没穿。”

“嗯哼。”

Max深吸了一口气，看到怀里的人乱糟糟的头发，睡眼朦胧的眼睛。

“所以你给我准备了什么早饭？”

Carlos可以说是不怀好意地在对方双臂中蹭了蹭。

“都放在桌子上了。”

Max的下巴靠着Carlos的头发，双手慢慢移动，顺势抓住了他的屁股揉了几下。

他突然向后仰，Carlos用那双深色的大眼睛盯着他，一瞬间Max觉得他眨了眨一只眼。Carlos的舌尖悄悄伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，Max就马上吻了上去。

“去他的早饭，我要吃你。”  
然后便抱起Carlos向卧室跑去，把他丢在床上趴了上去。

Max拉开早已只剩搭住了几公分的拉链，把那件自己的蓝色外套甩在一边。

“你是故意的对吗？”  
Max一边吻着Carlos的脖子一边问道。  
而Carlos早就涨红了脸。现在他一丝不挂，被衣裤完整的Max压在身下，天知道是什么驱使自己做了这一切，一句话也回答不出来。

Max开始脱自己的衣服，身上还有一些飞机上的味道。

“Carlos你这样真是太可爱了。”

Carlos用手捂住了自己的脸，但马上就被Max扒开，看到了对方同样一丝不挂的身体。

“This really surprises me，Carlos—”

他们两个粗重的呼吸声充斥着整个房间，Carlos的身体也感受到了熟悉的充盈，他用双腿缠住Max将两个人贴得更近。

 

“I missed you so much，Max—”  
“Me，too—”

 

————————  
与此同时的楼上  
————————

 

Daniel正用毛巾擦着头发上的水，Lewis坐在沙发上摆弄着手机。

楼下传来了一些微妙的声响。

“Dan.”  
“怎么？”  
“我敢保证刚才Carlos那件外套底下什么都没穿。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我现在就是。”

 

毛巾掉在了地上。


End file.
